


Solum magnus

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [632]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, TT, in honor of frankfurt disappointing me again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bas est bon au lit.
Relationships: Bas Dost/Sebastian Rode
Series: FootballShot [632]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Solum magnus

Solum Magnus

Sebastian se serait attendu à tout dans sa vie, sauf à Bas Dost dans son lit. Ce n’était une surprise pour personne dans le club qu’il ne l’appréciait pas autant qu’il pouvait apprécier ses autres coéquipiers, son ton froid et détaché n’était pas qu’une formalité, mais de là à ce que ça tourne à une romance insoupçonnée entre eux… Seppl aurait préféré absolument tout que de sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine pour le néerlandais. Mais la vie était apparemment faite de surprise alors que la main de Bas passait dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus courts (mais au moins il en avait), son autre main autour de sa bite, le tourmentant déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Enfoiré de néerlandais… Il mord sa lèvre inférieure quand Dost rit contre son oreille, ses hanches bougeant à répétition. Plus de provocation la prochaine fois… Sebastian le tuera un jour, quand il n’aura plus son corps si proche du sien, quand il n’aura plus envie de l’embrasser, quand il ne l’aimera plus.

Un long gémissement lui échappe quand il sent l’orgasme de l’attaquant arriver, et pourtant il ne lui accorde toujours pas le sien… Bas sort de lui, semblant encore un peu étourdi alors qu’il murmure quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas, ses mains se posent sur ses hanches alors qu’il se penche sur lui, reculant en même temps. Seppl a définitivement envie de le frapper quand il fait exprès de ralentir ses gestes (quoique, il ne sait même pas s’il en fait exprès, Bas est juste si lent dans tous les autres domaines…), mais toute envie de l’étouffer entre ses cuisses disparait quand le néerlandais prend son érection en bouche, ses lèvres tournées en un sourire sardonique le perturbant tellement…

‘’Je vais te tuer…’’

Le fait qu’il n’obtienne qu’un rire étouffé ne peut que le tendre un peu plus. Sebastian ne sait pas comment il fait pour continuer de l’aimer, mais sa gorge vibre à cause des légers bruits qui lui échappent. Putain, Bas est doué avec sa langue… Seppl mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en essayant de ne pas crier comme un abruti quand il arrive enfin à éjaculer dans la bouche de cet abruti qui partage sa vie, coucher avec lui est malheureusement si bon… Son sourire satisfait alors qu’il s’essuie les lèvres, ses dents pointues qui ressortent, Sebastian est obligé de sourire en retour. Un jour il réussira à passer à autre chose avec lui, peu importe dans quel sens.

Fin


End file.
